


Expanded Horizons

by Measured_Words, nanorhino



Category: Yuletide RPF
Genre: #yuletide, Alternate Universe, Archive of our Own - Freeform, End of the World, Gen, Ghost In The Machine, Interactive Fiction, Internet, Metafiction, Plague, Temporal Anomalies, Yuletide Treat, yuletide-coal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanorhino/pseuds/nanorhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure if anyone else will remember this quite right - I'm not sure I do, for that matter.  But it's better than what could have been...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expanded Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdaptationDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/gifts).



> I though that the choose your own adventure format was the best way to explain everything, but this is my first time writing something like this! It might be a little rough, and my apologies! You can scroll up or down to make sure you have read everything and see all the links. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ETA: I forgot to add that this was made using the tools from [ textadventures.co.uk](http://textadventures.co.uk/) site, which is great!

You come from a world much like this one, but you are now a refugee. A powerful destructive force found its way into your world: a narrative plague. It infected people through stories spread through the internet, consuming their minds until all that was left was an ever-growing void. You managed to escape, finding your way to this plane by following the tendrils of the infection. Like it, however, you are an ephemeral presence: you exist only as part of the internet community, and your ability to interact is limited. Time doesn't quite work right, and you can only be in one 'place' at a time....

[Play Expanded Horizons](http://play2.textadventures.co.uk/Play.aspx?id=cyyxf623a0aazg9si8jtyg)


End file.
